


Falling And Falling Until I Fell For You

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arzaylea is in it, M/M, based off girls talk boys, but kinda a sad spin on it, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder what she says about me.” Luke said, his eyes suddenly becoming wide with curiosity. <br/>/<br/>“I could go undercover, and see what she says with her friends.” Michael offered.<br/>-<br/>or the one where Luke and Michael are friends, and Luke wants to know what Arzaylea says about him when he's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling And Falling Until I Fell For You

“I’ll stop talking after this, but she has the softest skin. It feels amazing! I want to know how she gets it that way.” Luke said happily. Luke had been talking about his girlfriend, and how great she was for the past hour, and Michael was getting a little tired of hearing about her, but he stayed because he liked the excitement in Luke’s voice. He loved seeing Luke happy, because the man deserved happiness. Luke deserved the world, and Michael was determined to give it to him, no matter how much pain it caused him.

 

“She sounds amazing, Luke.” Michael tried his best to smile. He wanted to be happy for Luke, but it was even hard to fake it when his heart hurt so badly. All he wanted was for Luke to talk about him that way. He desperately wanted Luke to love him that way, but he didn’t, and Michael was trying to be okay with that.

 

“She is Mike. I don’t think I’ve loved anyone more.” Luke sighed happily, a dopey grin coming to his thin lips.

 

“I’m happy for you guys.” Michael smiled back, hoping his eyes didn’t show too much pain. He really wanted to change the topic. He knew this one was bringing Luke so much joy, but Michael couldn’t handle it.

 

“I wonder what she says about me.” Luke said, his eyes suddenly becoming wide with curiosity.

 

“I don’t know, but it’s probably all shit about your furry kink.” Michael laughed, knowing that if he said how perfect Luke was, Luke would become suspicious.

 

“I’m being serious, Michael.” Luke rolled his eyes, while trying to hold back a tiny laugh. “I wonder if she says I’m funny, or if I’m sweet, or maybe she thinks I’m weird and a freak.” Luke started to panic, his voice becoming high and cracking.

 

“I’m sure she doesn’t think you’re a freak, I mean you are dating, so if she did, she likes that about you.” Michael shrugged.

 

“You’re right.” Luke took a deep breath, then sank back into the couch. “I still wanna know though. Like does she say she likes me, or like not really. I wonder if she even really talks about me.”

 

“I could go undercover, and see what she says with her friends.” Michael offered.

 

“Really? Thank you!” Luke cheered, his face lighting up like fireworks.

 

“It’s no problem.” Michael smiled, he would do anything for Luke, even though he’d never say it out loud.

 

“Thank you so much.” Luke grinned, his long arms wrapping around Michael’s shoulders.

 

Michael smiled to himself. He liked the feeling of Luke wrapped around him, it felt like they were meant to be. He wondered if they actually fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, or if Michael just thought they did because he wanted them to so badly.

 

“You’re the best.” Luke squealed, pulling away from Michael.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal Luke.” Michael laughed, looking at the ground, he didn’t need Luke seeing his blushing cheeks. “I’ll text her now, or whatever, and get a date set.”

 

**

 

The following Saturday night, Michael found himself on the living room couch of one of Arzaylea’s friend’s apartments. He sat in a circle surrounded by other girls, a few bowls of candy sitting in the center. It looked like a slumber party straight out of the movies.

 

The girls all exchanged stories about their week, and laughed at the occasional inside joke. Michael felt out of place, but he kept trying to fit in for Luke. He just had remind himself, this was all for Luke.

 

“How was your week Arz?” One of the girls asked. All the attention landed on the small girl, a smile of her coffee brown lips.

 

“It was alright, I guess.” Arzaylea shrugged, putting a couple M&M’s in her mouth.

“Isn’t Luke in town?” One of the girls asked.

 

“Yeah. I’ve gotten to see him a few times already.” Arzaylea smiled sweetly. Michael hadn’t been the biggest fan of hers, but he was at least happy she showed some love for the man. Luke deserved to be with someone who loved him, and cared for him.

 

“That must be nice getting to see him after we’ve been gone for so long.” Michael said, trying to add something to the conversation.

 

The group of girls all began to giggle, and Michael suddenly felt stupid for what he said. He wasn’t sure what was so funny, the question seemed pretty simple.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s great.” Arzaylea said sarcastically, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, while a laugh fell from her lips.

 

“I don’t get it.” Michael said, his eyebrows drawing together.

 

“Luke’s like five.” One of the girls muttered under her breath.

 

“What?” Michael asked, taken back at the sudden shift of conversation.

 

“He literally keeps texting me with the ugly ass Koala emoji, and begging me to see him. He’s clingy as fuck.” Arzaylea said, looking down at her phone.

 

Michael knew that wasn’t at all true. If anything, Arzaylea was the clingy one. She was the one who sent texts through the night, and claimed Luke was cheating the minute he didn’t respond in the time frame she set. She called at least three times a day, and by the sound of the conversation, it was all about her.

 

Michael had watched Luke distance himself occasionally, needing a break for just a few hours. Michael knew Luke was not the clingy one, he could be clingy, but not here.

 

“And he gave me this ugly shirt. I don’t know where he even got it. I am embarrassed of the store that sold it to him.” Arzaylea laughed.

 

Michael knew which shirt she was talking about. They had been in Paris, which is the fashion capital of the world, so Luke said he _needed_ to get Arz a shirt. Michael spent the entire day going from store to store trying to find the right shirt, but none met Luke’s standards. He kept saying he needed the shirt to be perfect, and he wasn’t going to settle. It wasn’t until late afternoon that Luke actually found something. It was a simple sweater with thick black stripes. Luke said it looked like a shirt of his that Arzaylea always complimented, and often slept in. He said it was perfect, and he looked so happy while he paid. The whole way back to the hotel Luke wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to give it to Arzaylea, how excited he was to see her look happy.

 

Michael hated that Arzaylea didn’t like it. She couldn’t even pretend to like it. He found it extremely rude, and it made his heart ache.

 

“Did he make you big spoon again?” One of the girls asked, her eyes rolling for effect.

 

“Always does. He’s like a twink or something.” Arzaylea laughed.

 

Michael clenched his hands, trying to relieve himself of the boiling rage. Luke was perfect, and he didn’t like this group bashing time. None of them even knew him really. Sure, they’ve seen him at parties, or had a brief conversation over a meal, but none of them knew him.

 

Michael knew him. He’s seen every side of him on tour. He’s seen the sleepy Luke that curls into your chest, almost as if he was a kitty. He’s seen the sad Luke that hides in his bunk and cries. He’s seen the angry Luke who would clench and unclench his fists so he wouldn’t get mad at anyone else. He’s seen the hurt Luke, the one who would look at his hands so no one would see the pain in his eyes. He’s seen the happy Luke, the one that dances around and sings loudly. The happy Luke that was there after he found the perfect shirt, or when he heard Arzaylea would be at the show. But none of these people would know this. They all liked these ugly things Arzaylea was saying. They liked to think of him as a joke, someone not to take too seriously. Someone to dismiss as a human being.

 

 

Michael felt the rage in his stomach build, and he was falling into full defense mode. Michael was fine with people saying shit about him, but he hated the way people treated Luke. He was so gentle and sweet, he didn’t deserve this.

 

“You don’t deserve him.” Michael mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Arzaylea asked, shifting her attention to Michael.

 

“I said, you don’t deserve him, and you never will. He’s so sweet and gentle, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. I don’t know why you guys have whole conversations into belittling him, and turning him into some object. He doesn’t deserve to be talked about that way, and I don’t know what he sees in you.” Michael replied, pulling himself off the couch. He walked to the door, noticing the thick silence once he was about to leave, he turned around, seeing the group of girls looking wide eyed at him. They looked shocked that he would say anything. They weren’t used to being called out to their face. On twitter they could ignore it, but how could you ignore a six foot man speaking in front of your eyes.

 

Michael walked out the apartment. He called an Uber to bring him home, and waited outside.

 

He felt his rage boil inside him, becoming larger and larger with each passing moment. Who do they think they are? They have no right to say those things. The comments were all so mean, and not something that should ever be said about Luke.

 

The Uber ride home didn’t last long, but by the time Michael arrived, his was hot with rage. He felt his breathes come out quick and heavy, and he could feel his bones get heavier. He felt anger everywhere, and it was something he hated. He hated being angry, he always had, but it was so hard to stay calm when people attacked Luke.

 

Michael dragged himself upstairs, throwing the door of their house open. He trudged in, not even thinking about the possibility of Luke being home, or Luke sitting right on the couch, waiting impatiently for Michael to arrive.

 

“Hey! You’re home earlier than I thought you would be.” Luke chirped, looking away from the TV, and to Michael.

 

Michael softened at Luke’s voice, and felt the anger simmer to something much smaller, but equally as painful.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling too great.” Michael replied with a small smile. He walked to the couch, and sat on the small open space.

 

“What’d she say about me?” Luke asked, his eyes widening with wonder. Michael thought he looked adorable. He wondered how no one else saw that.

 

Michael was getting ready to say what she said, but just as the words were about to leave his throat, he stopped. He couldn’t watch Luke turn from the happy kitty he was, to a sad little bean. He couldn’t watch Luke hurt. He just couldn’t do it, at least not tonight.

 

“It was all great things, I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Michael lied, his body curling into Luke’s.

 

The room was silent for a bit, and Michael could feel Luke’s body become stiffer. He looked up, seeing a sad look in Luke’s blue eyes.

 

“What is it, Lukey? Aren’t you happy?” Michael asked.

 

“You’re lying.” Luke whispered, his eyes looking down at his hands.

 

Michael felt his heart ache, he wasn’t sure what he’d done, or how he could fix it. He didn’t want to hurt Luke.

 

“I’m not lying. Why would you say that?” Michael asked softly, his finger combing through Luke’s limp hair.

 

“I’ve been with you almost every day for four years straight, I think I can tell when you’re lying.” Luke scoffed, his eyes looking back at Michael. They looked so pained, so hurt. Michael wanted to make them happy again. He wanted Luke to be happy.

 

“I’m not lying. Why would I lie?” Michael asked.

 

“Because she said something mean, I don’t know. You tell me?” Luke replied, pulling away from Michael’s soft touch.

 

Michael was silent for a bit. Unsure how to make this better. He could keep saying he wasn’t lying, but Luke wasn’t going to believe that. Luke wasn’t stupid, which was usually great, but not really right now.

 

“Just tell me what she said.” Luke whispered, his face looking broken. It made Michael’s chest hurt so badly, he thought about just getting a knife to change the pain to something he could fix.

 

“I don’t know, she said a lot I guess.” Michael replied, this time looking at his own hands. He couldn’t bear to watch Luke any longer. It was too painful.

 

“It wasn’t nice, was it?” Luke whispered. Michael shook his head. He felt like the biggest dick in the world, and he wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t really done anything wrong. It wasn’t really his fault.

 

The room was silent again, and Michael thought it was just because Luke was trying to process it all. It was a lot to hear, especially when you thought it would be something else. Michael was ready to go to his room and let Luke think in peace, but then he heard a little whimper. He looked up from his hand, and was met with Luke looking down, small tears falling from his cheeks.

 

“No, don’t cry, Lukey.” Michael said. His hands reached out to Luke, and pulled the man to his lap. Luke let Michael move him, he even curled into Michael’s embrace. His little cries seemed to become a little louder now that he wasn’t hiding them, and they made Michael hurt inside.

 

“How bad was it?” Luke asked, his voice hidden by Michael’s shirt.

 

“It wasn’t horrible Luke, and who cares what she thinks. I think you’re wonderful, and so do thousands of other people.” Michael replied, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Luke’s head.

 

Luke cried for a few minutes longer, his tears soaking through Michael’s shirt. It made Michael ache, and he really wanted to be drunk right now. He thought about getting drunk. It didn’t seem like a good plan. It was something both of them probably needed.

 

Michael moved Luke off his lap, and moved to the kitchen. He dug through the cupboards, and grabbed anything he could find that would help them get drunk. He brought them all back to the couch, and set them on the coffee table.

 

Michael sat on the couch next to Luke, and felt the tall man collapse back into his side.

 

“I thought you were leaving.” Luke mumbled sadly.

 

“No, just grabbing the alcohol. I figured you would want to get drunk just as much as I do.” Michael replied, trying to lighten the mood with humor.

 

“I would love to be drunk.” Luke mumbled, grabbing the bottle of vodka, and opening it. He took a swig from the bottle, and set it back on the table. Michael reached for it next, and took a large drink for himself.

 

**

 

The next morning Michael woke up in his bed. His head was pounding, and he realized all his clothes were gone. He wondered how he ended up here. He didn’t remember it at all.

 

He rolled out of bed, stretching out his body, and hearing a few cracks. He began to walk to his door, hoping to reach the shower before Luke. They always had to shower at the same time, and Michael did not want to wait this morning.

 

“Michael?” A small voice squeaked. Michael turned on his heels, looking back at his bed, the one he thought was empty. Right in the middle laid Luke, a blanket covering his lower half, so Michael could only see he was missing a shirt, but he figured he probably was missing more.

 

“What the hell? Luke what are you doing in here?” Michael asked, his head spinning in every direction, and making it hard for him to remember what happened last night.

 

“I don’t know. I was hoping you would know.” Luke replied, his eyes becoming wide and nervous.

 

Michael kept trying to think about what happened last night, but all he could remember was Arzaylea, Luke crying, and getting the alcohol from the kitchen. He assumed they both got drunk, and ended up in bed together.

 

“We got drunk, and I’m sure you just slept in here cause you were sad and shit.” Michael shrugged.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. We probably just shared a bed, like when we were younger.” Luke responded, deep breathes leaving his lungs.

 

“Yeah, nothing more.” Michael replied with a soft smile. He tried to ignore the fact they were stark naked, and made excuses with the fact that they were drunk.

 

“I’m going to shower.” Michael said, pulling out an outfit from his drawers, and leaving the room. He needed time to recollect his thoughts.

 

Michael’s shower was pretty short, and he was back in his room within ten minutes. He was going to make his bed, but stopped when he realized Luke was still in it.

 

“Are you ever getting up, Sleeping Beauty?” Michael teased. Luke just looked over nervously, his mouth hung open, almost like he was trying to say something. “What?” Michael asked.

 

“I don’t think we just shared a bed.” Luke replied. Michael’s eyes widened, and he felt his stomach twist.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“Um.” Luke said, trying to stand from the bed, but Michael could tell his legs were like jelly, so the man just rolled over.

 

Michael looked at the now open mattress, seeing a small wet spot where Luke’s bum was resting.

 

“What is that?” Michael asked, stepping away from the bed. He knew what it was, but he was praying he was wrong.

 

“I think it’s your cum.” Luke whispered.

 

“Shit.” Michael replied, his fingers moving to his hair. He looked between the spot on the bed and Luke, trying to remember more from the previous night.

 

“Do you remember anything?” Luke asked.

 

“No, you?” Michael asked.

 

“I vaguely remember following you to the room, and I think we were laughing.” Luke replied, his fingers rubbing his temples.

 

Both boys went silent for a bit, neither sure what to do next. What was the protocol for having drunken sex with your best friend?

 

“Do you regret it?” Michael asked. He wasn’t sure if it was the right question for the time, but he needed to know.

 

“I mean, I don’t know. I guess not.” Luke replied. Michael nodded, and looked at the spot next to Luke. He kind of wanted to crawl back into the sheets, and cuddle Luke, but he wasn’t sure if it would be weird now.

 

“You can lay down you know.” Luke mumbled, almost like he could read Michael’s mind.

 

Michael nodded, and crawled in beside Luke. The moment he was under the covers, Luke cuddled up against him, his face buried in his shirt.

 

“You okay?” Michael asked, his fingers stroking Luke’s hair.

 

“I don’t know. It’s all so messy.” Luke replied.

 

“What’s messy?” Michael asked.

 

“Everything. I want to know what Arz said so I can handle it, cause I don’t want to make a big deal out of nothing, and I also don’t know how to confront her, and even if what she said wasn’t that bad I don’t want to be with her that much.” Luke replied quickly.

 

“Well, she said you were immature, clingy, and twink if that helps at all.” Michael mumbled.

 

“Oh.” Luke replied. The room fell silent, and Michael wondered what Luke was thinking about. It was selfish, but he hoped he was thinking about ways to break it off with Arzaylea, but he knew it was more likely he was thinking about ways to fix it.

 

Michael was about to doze off when Luke spoke up. His voice was soft, and barely over a whisper, but Michael still heard him.

 

“Do you think she’s right?” He sounded like he might cry again, and Michael really didn’t want him to cry.

 

“I think she’s the farthest thing from right. I think you’re very mature. I think that even though you like poddy humor and watching cartoons you’re very mature. You make mature decisions, and your able to be a part of a band where were marketing ourselves with every breath we take. I think it takes a lot of maturity to do that. And I think you’re clingy, but not too clingy. You like to be with people, but when people need a break, you let them have one. I think she was clingier, and I’m clingier too. I think you could be a twink, with your blonde hair, and stellar looks. But to be a twink, I guess you would also have to be gay and dumb.” Michael replied.

 

“And what if I’m gay?” Luke asked.

 

“You’re still not really a twink then, cause you’re very smart.” Michael replied.

 

“Would you care if I’m gay?” Luke asked.

 

“You’re asking a pansexual man if he would care if you were gay.” Michael laughed. He felt Luke’s body soften next to him, and then he felt him move in closer. “Do you think you’re gay?”

 

“I don’t know. I think I still like girls too. Maybe I’m pan like you.” Luke mumbled.

 

The room was quite for a while longer, and Michael thought that maybe now he could go to sleep.

 

“Do you think I should break up with Arzaylea?” Luke asked.

 

“Do you want to?” Michael responded with a question.

 

“I think so.” Luke replied.

 

“Then I think you should do what makes you happy.” Michael turned his body so he could look Luke in the eye. He watched the way Luke’s crystal eyes met his, the way they dug into his sole.

 

“Is it bad that what makes me happy is the fact that we may have fucked last night?” Luke asked, his eyes still appearing innocent, which seemed completely absurd to Michael.

 

“I don’t think so, because thinking of last night is making me happy too.” Michael replied with a shy smile. He felt his cheeks heating up, and he really hoped Luke didn’t think he looked dumb.

 

Luke grinned, and kissed the tip of Michael’s nose.

 

“Okay.” He mumbled, then curled back into Michael. Michael was going to say something else, but before he could speak, he heard Luke’s soft snores. He smiled to himself, feeling the butterflies flutter in his stomach. Everything should seem wrong, it should seem too soon, but it felt amazing. Everything felt right.

 

 


End file.
